


Love’s Battles - A SebaClaude Story

by OhImJustACreature



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Child Abuse, Daddy Kink, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Family Issues, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, One-Sided Attraction, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Voice Kink, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhImJustACreature/pseuds/OhImJustACreature
Summary: An alternate universe where Claude and Sebastian are different princes of hell who start out with a deep hatred for each based off of their species and the cruel battles between spiders and ravens, to a scary secret love affair that they just can’t help but feed into. Read more to find out what happens.
Relationships: Claude Faustus/Sebastian Michaelis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Love’s Battles - A SebaClaude Story

Hey guys, as an introduction I wanted to put this here for you all. So first things first just know I haven’t watched more of Black Butler but you to season 2.. that being said I haven’t finished watching the series thanks to all the sebaciel shit 🤨🤢 

If you like that shit well this book isn’t for you. It’s simply my opinion that the ship is trash. SebaClaude is canon in my head uwu. If you are in love with SebaClaude like I am this is definitely the book for you! Welcome!   
  


i also wanted to mention as well that this story does include smut and with that said Claude is bottom. I don’t make the rules. I will write it well though so don’t worry, the idea for this story came to me after a role play I did many years ago that was also SebaClaude. Enjoy! The first chapter will either be coming out tomorrow or sometime this week. If you wish to rp SebaClaude (I’m claude period.) then I am willing to post my discord for y’all. If not, I’ll just see you all later!   
  
  


this is a little short for an introduction but it’s alright cause it’s midnight and I’m hanging out with friends. 

let’s have fun guys and be nice! 


End file.
